Luz y Oscuridad, Vida y muerte?
by Rachel Mary
Summary: Kouji ha enfermado, Kouichi decide hacer todo por la forma fácil. Sufrimiento y un alma en pena. NO yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1: Tragedia

**Dsiclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus creadores: **Takeichi Hongo y Akiyoshi Maita**.

Yo sólo escribo fic´s por hobbie, espero que no sea muy problemático O.O

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**CAPITULO 1**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Llovía.

La tarde se antojaba para pasarla con la familia en casa, sentados todos alrededor de una mesa o reunidos en la sala; pero ése día no, yo no.

El auto avanzaba cada vez mas a prisa, todavía faltaba algo de camino y aún no sabía el lugar de mi destino. Dobló en una curva hacia la derecha, poco después ya habíamos abandonado la carretera y entrábamos a otro camino menos transitado. Entramos a la ciudad.

El conductor del auto negro que me transportaba encendió la calefacción, afuera un viento helado que provenía del norte traía consigo el invierno.

Pero ni la comodidad de los asientos ni el calor artificial podrían quitarme de encima éste frío que yacía en mi pecho, un invierno ya se había anclado en mi ser después de la partida de mi madre. Recordé momentos fantásticos al lado de un gran hermano como el mío, Kouji, con quien compartía la mitad de mi felicidad, la mitad de mi tristeza, la mitad de mi alma, la mitad de mi ser.

Suspiré. Doblé las piernas y las abracé con ambos brazos. Y ya no podía contenerme más, y unas gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas cayeron desde mis ojos hasta mis brazos que ya sostenían mi cabeza.

Entonces una imagen llegó a mi mente, unos llorosos ojos azules se posaban en mi cara, me miraban fijamente con una enorme felicidad; pude observar en ellos mucha satisfacción y alegría. Me hallaba en esos momentos en una camilla, tendido bocarriba, varios doctores y auxiliares a mi alrededor. Y cómo no olvidar eso, si acababa de despertar de lo que hubiera sido mi muerte definitiva. Kouji estuvo a mi lado en aquel entonces tomándome de una mano, era un excelente hermano…

Luego otra imagen apareció; de nuevo los mismos ojos azules, una persona que mas bien parecía mi reflejo en un espejo, sólo que mi "otro yo" ésta vez sonreía; aunque le costara hacerlo. Pude observarlos bien, vi en ellos una gran calma, mucha paz.

Entonces la imagen cambió, ésta vez era una mujer, sostenida por otra persona encapuchada con guantes de látex; y de sólo recordarlo mi llanto aumentaba; una pistola era sostenida en alto por su mano derecha; pedía a gritos que mi madre le entregara algo que para él era de mucha importancia, pero claro, mi madre no sabía nada. El sujeto se descubrió la cara y clavó su vista en mí; entonces pude observarlo bien, era castaño y tomando en cuenta las arrugas de la cara, llegué a la conclusión de que era alguien de edad avanzaba, pero hábil… muy hábil. Un segundo y tercer sujeto, entraron a la habitación, los dos sin máscara, llegaron diciendo casi a gritos que la policía estaba por llegar; y ahora los tres me miraban como si yo fuera el culpable de su fracaso, lo siguiente que pude recordar fue cómo el que sostenía a mi madre levantaba el arma y escuché cómo la accionaba, cerré los ojos y sentí un dolor atroz en un hombro; otro disparo, y mi pierna sangraba a más no poder; mi mente se comenzó a nublar y el dolor que sentía se iba apagando poco a poco conforme cerraba los ojos; antes de perder el conocimiento caí de rodillas al escuchar un tercer disparo divisando frente a mí el cuadro mas horroroso de mi vida, una mujer tendida en el suelo y una gran mancha roja a su alrededor comenzaba a ganar diámetro… ¿moriré? Fue lo último que pensé en aquellos instantes.

Pensaba que el trayecto sería rápido, pero no fue así, pues cuando llegamos al destino iba amaneciendo, tomando en cuenta que salimos de noche del hospital. No pude cerrar los ojos en todo el camino, no es que no tuviera sueño, porque si lo tenía, pero a causa de los últimos acontecimientos, mi mente no dejaba a mi cuerpo descansar.

Levanté mi cabeza y el conductor volteó a verme, después me sonrió, intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero estaba ahogándome en un mar de tristeza y odio, que no pude hacerlo.

Suspiré y miré a través de la ventanilla del auto.

Un chico, el mismo de ojos azules, salió de una enorme casa que yo alguna vez visité, para recibirme.

Bajé del auto con la mirada clavada en el piso, como si buscara un alfiler en él. Entonces sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí, tan confortables como los de mi madre; pero éstos brazos no eran de ella; sentí el largo cabello de mi hermano y le devolví el abrazo lo mas fuerte que pude, como si mi vida dependiera de aquel contacto. Y de nuevo, como me pasó en el auto, no logré reprimir mi tristeza que salió a la luz convertida en llanto, al que después mi hermano se sumó.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro, giré mi cabeza, pero antes de identificar a aquella persona, un segundo abrazo me paralizó. Mi padre era una de las tantas personas que sentían la muerte de mi madre, levanté la cabeza para verlo mejor, sus ojos estaban completamente cristalizados por las lágrimas; giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y divisé a mi hermano siendo consolado por la señora que poco a poco fue ocupando el lugar de nuestra mamá en el corazón de Kouji; en ella también pude ver una gran tristeza, sus ojos delataban el dolor que padecía al ver a su hijo llorando de tal forma, pues mi hermano no era muy sentimental, siempre trataba de disfrazar lo que sentía con una frialdad, que a ella preocupaba. Volteé ahora a la izquierda y observé al chofer que me llevó hasta ahí.

Una serie de recuerdos convertidos en imágenes llegaron a mi mente.

En la primera imagen estaba bocarriba mientras respiraba el oxígeno del respirador artificial que tenían cubriendo mi boca y nariz.

-"Ha despertado"- decían.

Divisé una cara de satisfacción y calma en una persona de bata blanca; en una mano sostenía una jeringa que inyectaba a un frasco de suero.

La siguiente imagen fue un techo blanco, una doctora a mi lado no se apartaba de la camilla que me transportaba. Entonces sentí las punzadas de dolor en mi hombro derecho y en el muslo de la pierna izquierda. Quería moverme, pero no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo.

Otro suceso me llegó a mi memoria. Aún estaba acostado bocarriba y muchos doctores y enfermeras me rodeaban; todos traían guantes, cubre-bocas; el doctor que parecía ser el titular de mi cirugía se preparaba, volteé hacia la izquierda con toda la fuerza que tenía y vi que alguien se colocaba detrás de mi cabeza sosteniéndomela y colocándome una vez más el oxígeno, pero entonces sentí un sueño demasiado pesado y cerré los ojos… para quedarme profundamente dormido.

Y recordé, por fin, a la persona que me llevó a la casa de mi hermano. Iba despertando en el hospital la primera vez que lo vi. Como después supe, era el padre de uno de mis amigos, Takuya, un chico castaño de gorra que conocí en un mundo diferente a éste, casualmente en el mismo lugar también conocí a mi hermano.

Cuando entró a mi habitación lo primero que dijo fue:

-¿cómo se encuentra?

-Bien – escuché responder a la enfermera que me atendía, tiempo después oí la puerta cerrarse, la enfermera había salido dejándome a solas con el papá de Takuya.

El señor castaño se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras me miraba; alcancé a abrir las ojos par verlo y él me sonrió.

Comenzó a relatarme lo que tenía que saber por derecho: me habían extraído ambas balas de mi cuerpo; lo demás ya no quise escucharlo… la noticia de la muerte de mamá me paralizó. ¿Mamá, muerta?, no… eso no… jamás… no ella no…

Los días que estuve en terapia no mencioné palabra alguna, hasta que el padre de Takuya me preguntó sobre cómo me sentía, la noche que salí del hospital…

-Bien, gracias - ¿Bien?... yo no podría estar bien. Jamás estaría bien…

Cuando abandoné mis recuerdos y volví en si, estaba en la habitación de mi hermano. Clavé la mirada en una maleta que me pertenecía y me puse a pensar si lo que había ocurrido sería sólo una pesadilla, porque yo quería ya despertar.

Entonces oí a mi hermano hablarme, pero no escuchaba… no lograba entrelazar las palabras para encontrarle significado. Me pregunto algo y solo lo miré a los ojos por unos segundos. Bajé la vista y sin razón alguna comencé a llorar nuevamente, creo que ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre hacerlo. Él se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó por la espalda atrayéndome hacia sí.

Mi padre llamó a mi gemelo desde la planta baja. Rompió el abrazo, pero tal parecía que como yo, no sabía que decir y me dejó en la habitación totalmente solo, pero antes de abandonar el cuarto se giró para mirarme a los ojos y dedicarme una cálida y triste sonrisa… entonces salió.

Una enorme pesadez me invadió y me recosté en la cama, las sábanas de mi cama tenían el aroma de mi gemelo, y sentí como si me abrazara y cerré los ojos… no pude evitar quedarme dormido.

Al día siguiente me desperté algo tarde, por fin después de varios días de estrés y angustia, pude recuperar fuerzas y descansar.

Me duché y me cambié; cuando intentaba colocar mis alborotados cabellos no evité mirarme al espejo; en mis ojos vi reflejada la mirada de mi madre y no pude contener el recuerdo fugaz de su cuerpo sin vida tendido sobre un charco de sangre. Y sin más volví a llorar. Entré de nuevo al baño y enjuagué mi cara para disimular mis lágrimas.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras de la enorme casa escuché conversaciones en la sala, pero aquellas voces guardaron silencio al aparecer frente a ellos.

Suspiré con tristeza y pasé de largo hasta la puerta y salí.

Afuera, sentí como aquel bello día se burlaba de mí y me hacía olvidar mis tristezas, inhalé profundamente y exhalé. Hacía viento y me alborotaba mi cabello acariciando mi cara. Sentí entonces cómo unos brazos delgados y blancos me rodeaban detrás de mi, por la espalda; me giré y observé a la chica rubia que me había abrazado; pude ver en sus ojos su preocupación por mí bienestar; pero no tenía ganas de hablar y bajé la mirada.

-¿estás bien? – me preguntó.

Mi corazón estaba destrozado, pero de salud estaba mejorando…

-sí – respondí sonriéndole y tomándola por los hombros para verla directamente a los ojos. Ella sonrió conmigo y me abrazó de nuevo.

Levanté la mirada para observar a los demás en la puerta dirigiéndose hacia mí con los brazos extendidos y con una amplia sonrisa, con intenciones de levantarme los ánimos. Estaban todos: Tomoki, Jumpei, Takuya, Izumi… e incluso mi hermano, pero éste último parecía incapaz de querer imitar a los demás.

Me seguía mirando fijamente desde la entrada; yo levanté la mirada y me encontré con la suya; sus ojos me decían miles de cosas, de las cuales pocas eran ciertas… era muy impredecible y era imposible saber lo que pensaba.

Takuya y los demás rompieron el abrazo y se apartaron. No sé cómo pasó pero de un momento a otro estaba abrazando a mi hermano. Lo apreté muy fuerte, como si con ése abrazo trajera a mi madre de regreso, Kouji pareció comprender y comenzamos a llorar juntos. El contacto se alargó unos momentos, mientras yo disfrutaba de él, de su persona, de su esencia; sentí como si en ése tiempo sólo fuéramos uno solo, nuestras almas parecía que se habían conectado y entonces después de mucho tiempo me sentí feliz; con mi hermano a mi lado pensé que pasara lo que pasara siempre disfrutaría de él como en aquel momento…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	2. Capítulo 2: Enfermedad

**Dsiclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus creadores: **Takeichi Hongo y Akiyoshi Maita**.

Yo sólo escribo fic´s por hobbie, espero que no sea muy problemático O.O

**PD:** Se esperan críticas constructivas, tomatazos y demás =)

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**CAPÍTULO 2**

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

………..

Pasaron los días demasiado rápido que ni cuenta me di, mi padre arregló los papeles para mi adopción, por fin, después de una larga espera sería parte de la familia de Kouji. En esos momentos me sentía tan feliz, hasta logré recuperarme de aquel asalto a mi casa donde mi madre murió.

La policía se movía demasiado rápido en mi caso, así que en poco tiempo después de mi declaración atraparon a los tres sujetos que corroboraron para que mi madre muriera.

Recordé cómo les temí el primer día que me enfrente cara a cara con ellos, Kouji estaba a mi lado tomándome de la mano, apretándomela mientras yo estaba que me caía de tanto temblar. Creo que esos recuerdos me hacen reír, yo era sencillamente un miedoso…jajaja…Pero así pasó, mi hermano me brindó su valor apoyándome en todo, y gracias a él terminé por realzar mi valentía frente a ellos, creo que eso me ayudó a crecer y madurar… gracias, Kouji…

……..

Recuerdo cómo mi gemelo me brindaba de su apoyo, pero con tristeza también recuerdo cuando lo escuchaba llorar desde su cama…había veces que me hubiera gustado consolarlo, y decirle que yo también pensaba que sólo era un mal sueño, pero que tendríamos que superarlo poco a poco, juntos… aunque terminaba resignándome y prefería dejarlo llorar sólo… necesitaba desahogarse.

Su madre subía a la habitación para ver que sucedía, pero siempre se hacía el dormido… y yo también; jamás lo agarró llorando… ni siquiera yo lo pillé sollozando, siempre volteaba su mirada hacia el techo y me sonreía…"_tengo sueño_" me repetía.

Duró un buen tiempo sin dormir, su tez se estaba volviendo más pálida… y eso me preocupaba; casi no tocaba la comida, sólo jugueteaba con el tenedor y se paraba de la mesa.

-Kouji, esto ya es mucho –le dije – te he escuchado llorar en las noches, no comes… te enfermarás, hermano…

Yo lo miraba suplicante, esperando que me dijera que se cuidaría o sólo esperaba que me abrazara y se desahogara en mi hombro. Pero ni siquiera levantó la mirada…

-¿Kouji?

Subió lentamente su cabeza y lo miré, estaba muy pálido y callado, me asusté…

-Kouji, ¿qué tienes?

No me contestó.

Entonces su cuerpo perdió fuerza y se hizo flácido y se desmayó frente a mí. Mi conmoción me provocó que me paralizara, y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar su nombre:

-¡Kouji!

Nuestros padres acudieron tras mi grito; papá levantó a mi hermano con delicadeza y lo acomodó en un sillón.

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital, está muy mal… - suplicó mi nueva madre, su voz denotaba preocupación; en cierto modo los tres estábamos así.

Papá tomó las llaves del coche y subió a mi hermano en él en el asiento trasero. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, mi padre me detuvo; no podía ir…pero yo quería ir, era mi hermano… éramos las dos caras de la misma monda… necesitaba saber que estaba bien; pero papá no accedió, mi abuela paterna iría a la casa, y tenía que recibirla. Me resigné y me quedé sólo esperando visita que jamás llegó, el vuelo se había atrasado…

……..

Kouji regresó a casa con un buen de pastillas por delante. Mamá lo obligaba a comer, pero yo era el único que se daba cuenta que jamás la tocaba; nuevamente estaba decayendo… era un gran terco.

-Necesitas comer, te pondrás mal nuevamente – le dije mientras hacíamos la tarea, una tarde después de comer.

Estaba frente a mí, pero no me hizo caso, siguió rasgando la pluma en el papel con la mirada fija en las palabras que redactaba.

-Kouji –le interrumpí apoyando mi mano en su cuaderno - ¿me estás escuchando?

Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió, asintió y sacó por debajo de mi mano su cuaderno, y prosiguió con su tarea.

-No te preocupes, Kouichi, estoy bien

-pues no lo aparentas – le repliqué. Y era cierto, su cara iba perdiendo color.

-Ya terminé –me cortó sin responder. Cerró su cuaderno y lo guardó en su mochila.

Sentía que me ocultaba algo pero no sabía qué. Comenzó a evitar mi mirada, evitaba comer, cenar, almorzar e incluso platicar juntos.

La verdad es que temía que le pasase algo malo, pero era tan impredecible su mirada que no sabía lo que sentía. En lo que sí estaba completamente seguro era en que mis padres ya lo sabían. _Mamá_ se ponía histérica cada vez que Kouji no quería comer, jamás la había visto actuar así, ella era alguien tolerante y demasiado paciente incluso teniendo como hijo a alguien como mi hermano…y de mi padre no se diga, cada vez que se molestaba con mi hermano evitaba regañarle, una vez estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se contuvo y se limitó a estrecharlo entre brazos mientras lloraba… esa vez mi hermano tuvo que disculparse y se fue a su habitación.

……..

Análisis tras análisis, mi hermano se la vivió yendo y viniendo del hospital a la casa los siguientes tres años; e igual decir con la medicina que le recetaban; adelgazaba demasiado rápido; sus ojos azules estaba perdiendo aquel color vivo y se estaban palideciendo.

Se veía muy frágil como si se llegase a romper con un golpe. Y tomó otra terca decisión, ya no iría al hospital, jamás… estaba completamente fastidiado. En parte lo comprendía, era un lugar deprimente, niños y adultos enfermos.

Yo… no sé cómo pude apoyarlo…jamás lo hubiera apoyado… fui un completo estúpido.

……..

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

……..

Un año pasó, era una tarde calurosa de verano. Kouji parecía más animado que hacía tan sólo un año, y ambos estábamos embobados mirando un programa de televisión. Estábamos atacados de la risa al ver al tipo del programa contando chistes tan malos, pero que sin querer daban risa.

Pero nuestra alegría se apagó al escuchar accionarse una pistola. Los dos nos pusimos de pie de un salto, y mi hermano corrió hasta la ventana; yo simplemente me paralicé viendo cómo el color de su rostro iba perdiendo color, y cómo sus ojos denotaban un miedo incontenible; me aterré y me uní a él y observé a través de la ventana.

Las manos de mi hermano temblaban al cerrarse en puño; su enojo iba en aumento.

-Kouji…. – le susurré.

Él corrió escaleras arriba dejándome de pie, ahí en medio de la sala con mi vista hacia la ventana. Después de un momento bajó a toda velocidad con un bate de béisbol en mano, iba decidido a atacar, como un lobo directo a cazar. Yo me quise interponer, pero me apartó con un brazo, y salió de la casa.

Cuidadosamente me fui sentando en el piso, y tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, y no pude reprimirme, y un miedo y una angustia abrumadora me golpeó directamente en el pecho, y lloré… lloré como no lo había hecho antes, imaginándome con terror la muerte de mis nuevos padres, acompañados de la ya fallecida madre que me concibió… y mi hermano… no, a él no lo quería perder.

Interrumpí mi tristeza, tenía que sacar mi valentía, no tenía porqué dejarme influenciar por el medio… y me paré. Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí con determinación.

Casi me desmayo de la impresión… Kouji ayudaba a mi padre que se encontraba malherido sosteniéndole por el lado derecho, mientras mi nueva mamá iba al lado izquierdo.

El tiempo se detuvo unos segundos en mi mundo… el disparo… ¿qué había pasado?

Agité mi cabeza y corrí, esta vez hacia dentro de la casa, para dirigirme al teléfono y pedir una ambulancia. Mis manos parecían hacer solas su trabajo, porque exactamente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que del otro ladeo del teléfono escuché que alguien me contestaba, y mis palabras también salieron con rapidez de mi boca sin saber lo que en verdad decían; pedí una ambulancia y colgué no sin antes pedir que llegara lo más pronto posible.

La ambulancia no demoró mucho en llegar, se llevó a mi padre al hospital y otras personas se quedaron a brindarle a los primeros auxilios a mi hermano y a mi mamá, quien no quiso dejar solo a mi padre y se fue con él.

Cuando se vació la casa, ni Kouji no yo podíamos hablar por la conmoción. Hacía unos pocos momentos antes, justo antes del balazo, unos sujetos extraños comenzaron a atacar a mis padres, papá iba ganando y fue ése el momento del disparo, pero por fortuna la bala sólo le pasó rozando y no ocurrió nada grave, salvo un golpe severo en el estómago y en la cara.

Después de dos horas aproximadamente, mamá llamó, para decirnos que nuestro padre estaba fuera de peligro, pero que se quedaría en observación, también nos avisó que iría a dormir a casa, que no la esperáramos. Creo que la llamada nos calmó un poco, porque mi hermano me pidió hablar con él.

El día siguiente pasó demasiado a prisa. Mi madre llegó a las once de la mañana acompañada de mi padre que ya estaba un poco mejor. Comimos todos en familia, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, nadie tenía deseos de hablar. Al terminar, papá nos invitó a dar un paseo por la ciudad, para despejar un momento los acontecimientos ocurridos. Pero eso era algo que yo no podía olvidar, no podía despejar de mi mente lo que mi hermano me dijo, justo después de la mañana.

……..

_-Kouichi… yo… tengo que decirte algo… _

_-¿Kouji, qué pasa?_

_Mi hermano no me miraba, sólo observaba el azulejo del piso. Y el tono de su voz me comenzó a preocupar._

_-¿sucede algo? – insistí, cada vez con más temor a que así fuese._

_-Yo… yo…_

_Un silencioso sollozo salió de su boca y no pude evitar abrazarlo. Algo malo estaba pasando y estaba a punto de contarle._

_-Kouichi… me estoy muriendo hermano. Hace poco que me desmayé en el aula, aquella vez que me sangró la nariz ¿recuerdas?, fui a visitar al médico de la familia… y me han diagnosticado leucemia… _

_Yo me congelé con lo que confesó, imposible… no podía ser verdad…_

_-Dime algo Kouichi… - me pidió. Ninguno rompió el abrazo._

_-Tienes… mi… apoyo, Kouji… siempre lo tendrás… - le susurré al oído, mi voz se había quebrado y fue muy difícil hacerla salir._

_-Gracias – me dijo. Fue la última voz que se escuchó en la casa, por el resto del día._

_Para eso son los hermanos ¿no? Para apoyarse mutuamente._

……..

Tal vez le quité un peso de encima a mi hermano, y eso me alegra, pero a mí me aumentó el mío; aunque no podía decírselo… porque era él, quien ahora necesitaba de mi apoyo.

……..

Mientras caminábamos, no dejaba de observar de reojo a mi hermano, él iba a mi lado con la vista clavada en la banqueta, ambas manos en los bolsillos y con un semblante frío, pero algo triste.

Comencé a pensar que después de nuestra aventura en el digimundo, Kouji se había hecho más amable con la gente y más sociable, pero tras la muerte de mi madre, su carácter frío y solitario regresó para quedarse, y decayó demasiado; las consecuencias fueron terribles… jamás me lo habría imaginado.

Inconscientemente sonreí y rodeé por la espalda a mi hermano abrazándolo. Él volteó su vista en mí y sonrió, pero a pesar de ser una sonrisa sincera, sabía que detrás de eso, él estaba librando una batalla con la tristeza.

……..

Después de un rato, los dos decidimos ir a visitar a Takuya, al principio Kouji no quería ir, pero lo convencí… y lo logré. Papá se extrañó con mi petición, pero luego le dije que era para levantarle el ánimo, así que aceptó de inmediato.

Desafortunadamente, al llegar a su casa sus padres nos dijeron que estaba con Izumi, y reiniciamos nuestro camino, esta vez a casa de la rubia amiga nuestra.

Creo que nuestra presencia extrañó un poco a la madre de la chica, ya que cuando hicimos sonar el timbre y ella nos hubo abierto, comenzó a bañarnos de preguntas que fácilmente nos incomodaron a ambos:

¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿en dónde estudias?, y cosas por el estilo. Al final nos hizo la pregunta que por obvia razón hubiera sido mejor realizar al principio; ¿cuál es su nombre?

Kouji y yo respondimos, y ella empezó con un nuevo interrogatorio para mi gemelo. Fue un bombardeo de preguntas para mi hermano, que casi me mareo, y sólo alcancé a distinguir una: ¿tienes novia? (*), y acto seguido mi hermano se puso rojo, y no logré contener una risita más de incomodidad que por otra cosa. Aunque mi hermano se salvó de responderle, porque detrás de la señora apareció Izumi, con una frase que muy a menudo decía:

-deja de interrogarlos, mamá… - nos tomó a ambos por los codos y entramos a su casa.

Su casa era muy bonita, y muy ordenada por cierto…

-¡hola! – Tomoki salió para recibirnos con uno de sus emotivos abrazos.

Estábamos platicando muy a gusto, anécdotas y riéndonos de las barbaridades de Jumpei. Y pensé que había sido muy acertado el ir ahí… Kouji parecía verse sano, que no dejaba de reírse con nosotros.

Después de unos momentos, noté que el color de la cara de Kouji se ponía cada vez más pálido, e intentó levantarse. Fue tan rápido que apenas pude levantarme y evitar que mi gemelo cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza con la esquina de la mesita en medio de la sala. Con ayuda de todos, logramos acostar a Kouji en uno de los muebles, rápidamente la madre de mi amiga llamó a casa de mis padres, después ella salió rumbo a la farmacia, pero antes había dado instrucciones a su hija para mantener fresco a mi hermano.

Todos estábamos al pendiente de Kouji, pero sólo Izumi y yo nos manteníamos a su lado, pendientes de cualquier signo que nos avisara que mi hermano mejoraba. Estuve observando a mi amiga de reojo y pude observar en sus ojos una preocupación enorme por la salud de mi hermano.

Había momentos en los que quería más que nada decirles lo que Kouji padecía; pero me arrepentía al ver su rostro demacrado y enfermo. Hasta entonces me percaté de un moretón enorme en un brazo, otro en el cuello y otro más en el otro brazo…

……..

Después de que llegara la madre de mi amiga, quien intentó reanimar a mi hermano con alcohol (lo cual fue imposible), arribaron a la casa mis padres, trayendo consigo una ambulancia que rápidamente trasladó a mi hermano junto a mi mamá al hospital.

Mi padre nos llevó a los demás (a petición de todos) al hospital.

-¿ya te ha dicho Kouji, lo… lo que…? – preguntó mi padre mientras íbamos en el trayecto, más no pudo terminar la pregunta. Su voz parecía no querer salir.

-¿lo que tiene?... sí, lo sé… - respondí.

-Ok… - me dijo, pero creo que no sabía qué decir realmente.

Pasadas unas horas, mis amigos me suplicaban con lágrimas que les dijera lo que tenía Kouji (pues habían escuchado la conversación con mi padre), mientras la madre de Izumi llamaba a sus casas para comunicar a sus padres dónde se encontraban y lo que sucedía. Pero mi boca no quería emitir sonido, creo que fue por la conmoción que me causó cuando llegamos. Ya estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, con mi cabeza apoyada en mis manos y mis brazos en mis piernas. No dejaba de llorar.

……..

_Habíamos entrado corriendo al hospital, cuando a medio camino nos topamos con mamá, mi padre le preguntó por la salud de Kouji y sólo negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba y se lanzaba a los brazos de papá; luego con una voz quebrada y melancólica nos dijo algo que nos entristeció a todos: _

_-no ha despertado… los médicos intentan estabilizarlo… luego esperaremos a que despierte._

_Pero por la cara que ponía, sabía que no era imposible que Kouji saliera por su propio pie del hospital._

……..

Mis amigos comenzaban de nuevo a preguntarme qué era lo que padecía mi gemelo, después de media hora sin hablar. No podía decirles, mi voz no salía de mi boca; y levanté la vista y me topé con unos ojos verdes cristalizados por las lágrimas, Izumi estaba realmente enamorada de mi hermano y no pude ocultarle la verdad y se lo dije; intenté cuidar cada una de mis palabras, pero de todas formas ella terminó muy conmocionada, aún mas que yo, y se desmayó. Unas enfermeras la estuvieron auxiliando y yo preferí salir.

Afuera la noche, me recordaba mi tristeza, las estrellas y la luna, la esperanza que es lo último que muere. Quería llorar de nuevo, me sentía sensible ante todo, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, pero no volteé para ver quién era, sino que lo supe hasta que escuché su voz. Takuya era un gran amigo y jamás me dejaría sólo, apenas me volví hacia él, el castaño me recibió con un afectuoso abrazo, y empezamos a llorar juntos. Todos ya sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo con Kouji, y que con tanto esfuerzo nos había estado ocultando.

……..

Al amanecer, me dejaron pasar a ver a mi hermano. Él estaba tendido en una cama blanca, cubierto de pies a cuello por una sábana blanca, dejando al descubierto sus brazos. En su boca yacía el respirador artificial y en su mano derecha una manguerita era conectada de ésta al suero que le suministraban. Su cabello estaba suelto, y al verlo así no pude evitar sonreír, parecía indefenso e inocente, cualquiera que le viera jamás se le cruzaría por la mente que mi hermano era un chico problemático; pero mi sonrisa se apagó con la primera lágrima; me senté a su lado y no pude evitar recordar a mi abuela, y otra silenciosa lágrima apareció, tomé su mano con delicadeza, estaba un poco fría, y me limité a contemplarlo. Apoyé mi cabeza a un costado suyo y agaché mi cabeza. Comencé a llorar como jamás lo había hecho, yo necesitaba desahogarme, y que mejor que con mi hermano…

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

………….

.

**(*) **Siempre me he imaginado a la madre de Izumi como una mujer perspicaz y muy alegre =)

**Chikane-chan: **Muchas gracias por tu review =) Me has levantado el ánimo O.O pensé que nadie lo leería. Bueno, contestando a tus preguntas, sí, es una historia larga (no tanto, pero sí). Y por lo otro ammm qué es shonen ai? xD espero me respondas, sino tendré que investigar jejeje ñ.nU. **Gracias!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Adiós

**Dsiclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus creadores: **Takeichi Hongo y Akiyoshi Maita**.

Yo sólo escribo fic´s por hobbie, espero que no sea muy problemático O.O

[**Aclaraciones al final***]

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**CAPÍTULO 3**

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_Uno es muy egoísta y siempre termina pensando en sí mismo, en su propia felicidad. A la mayoría no le importa el dolor o la tristeza por la que pasan los demás, le es indiferente… ¿Es tan difícil ponerse __**en los zapatos de otros **__para comprenderlos? ¿Por qué uno no se da a la tarea de ayudar a los demás? Hoy hay que hacer algo por nosotros mismos… algo que beneficie a los demás… algo que no sólo sea para nuestro beneficio, sino también beneficie la felicidad de los demás…_

_Rachel_Mary"_

o.O.o.O.o

.

……

Ya no podía más, y aún me dicen que hay muy poca posibilidad que mi hermano despierte; mis padres no perdían esperanza, pero yo la estaba perdiendo, poco a poco…

.

Pasaron varios meses y mis amigos y yo ya nos estábamos haciendo a la idea que ya jamás despertaría. Izumi estaba muy decaída, creo que en verdad quería a mi hermano, y mucho; Takuya cambió, se hizo más serio y ya casi no hacía bromas, si le está afectando aunque diga que no; Jumpei no podía creer lo que sucedía, realmente yo tampoco, e igual que Takuya se hizo mucho más callado; Tomoki no quería que mi hermano muriera, no tan joven; y yo por mi parte, me la pasaba animándolos, aunque yo estuviera más triste, no deseaba que enfermaran igual que Kouji, los apreciaba demasiado. Todos estábamos muy mal.

Una tarde, por fin después de mucho pensar, tomé una decisión; tal vez no haya sido la mejor, pero ya no aguantaba más, ya mi corazón no soportaba otra pérdida; mi decisión era simple: terminar con mi vida, con ésta maldita vida que me tocó vivir, con esta vida que me estaba desgarrando desde dentro, en mi corazón; con ésta vida que por mucho que lo piense, no fue la mejor, ni la peor, pero fue mía. Mi realidad es muy dolorosa, cualquiera que la haya vivido desde hace tiempo que la hubiera abandonado; porque nadie sabe, en serio, el dolor que he sentido éstos últimos años, el dolor y el sufrimiento que me vienen persiguiendo desde el día en que mi madre murió, desde ése entonces mi vida ya no era vida, sino una eterna agonía…"

.

El rasgueo de la pluma seguía, y el muchacho de cabello negro no dejaba de llorar; apretó los ojos y empuñó con esmero el bolígrafo. Al terminar de escribir simplemente cerró la carpeta con sus notas y lo puso sobre un estante. Se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama frente a su hermano y rozó su mano con sus labios.

-Lo lamento… Kouji… - susurró.

Dejó la mano en su lugar y buscó dentro de sus ropajes un objeto. Cuando tuvo el arma en sus manos la observó, pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Aún no estaba seguro, pues algo dentro de él le decía que no hiciera una tontería. Pero ya estaba decidido.

Tomó la pistola, cerró los ojos… y la accionó.

El disparo se escuchó por todo el hospital.

-…Kou… ji… - murmuró con esfuerzo antes de morir.

El arma sólo llevaba una bala, y ésta había dado en el blanco. Kouichi Kimura murió esa noche, su cuerpo quedó encima del de su hermano, y las sábanas poco a poco se iban tornando de un color rojo. Kouichi había apuntado a su corazón, deseaba que fuera lo primero que se destruyera porque por su culpa había sufrido tanto.

La gente que estaba dentro del hospital escuchó el disparo, los padres de Kouji se alarmaron al percatarse que provenía del cuarto de su hijo; unos doctores y varias enfermeras fueron los primeros en entrar; y lo que vieron les heló la sangre: el hermano del enfermo había decidido quitarse la vida.

La noticia de la muerte del joven se propagó con rapidez por todo el lugar. Cuando Takuya, Izumi, Jumpei y Tomoki se enteraron no pudieron contener su dolor y angustia; mas aún así, Kouichi había sufrido más que ellos.

.

_Hola Kouichi:_

_Sé que alguna vez te dijiste a ti mismo que viviría, y ¿sabes qué?, acertaste: dos semanas después de tu muerte abrí los ojos. Mi padre me ha donado su médula ósea, y poco a poco superaré mi enfermedad, pero lo que sé que jamás superaré es tu muerte, hermano._

_¿Cómo fuiste capaz de irte así?_

_No lo puedo creer, te fuiste de mi vida Kouichi, y no sabes cuánto te extraño. No sabes cómo extraño tus ánimos, tu optimismo, tu sinceridad, tu comprensión…_

_Te extraño demasiado hermano, demasiado… tanto que no puedo reprimir las lágrimas desde que me dijeron la cruda realidad, cada cosa que hago me recuerda a ti, incluso hasta tengo miedo de mirarme al espejo para no ver tus ojos reflejados en él._

_Kouichi, te extraño… regresa hermano, que quiero verte…_

_._

El muchacho no logró evitar que su tristeza le ganara, sus ojos se cristalizaron y siguió rasgando su pluma con una tristeza que le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba en paz. Sus manos temblaban con cada palabra que componía; se sentía morir.

Kouji se encontraba escribiendo, a nadie en especial, pues aquella persona ya no existía en esta vida, se había ido para siempre. Su cuarto seguía igual como antes, ni siquiera habían desalojado la cama de su gemelo; las pertenencias de Kouichi aún seguían en su lugar.

Dejó la hoja en la mesita de trabajo y el bolígrafo a un lado de ésta. Se recostó sobre la carta y comenzó a llorar y cerró los ojos.

Tantos sucesos, tantas cosas que habían sucedido, tantas imágenes, vivencias, ¿porqué se había ido así? Eso realmente Kouji no lo comprendía.

Se paró bruscamente de su asiento y tiró todo lo que había en la mesa: hojas, cuadernos, instrumentos de diseño (estilógrafos, lápices, entre otras cosas), portarretratos, incluso su celular que se hizo pedazos.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué?, maldita sea!- exclamaba - ¡¿Por qué?!...

-¡Kouji!, ¿estás bien hijo? – se escuchó a través de la puerta. Su mamá se oía preocupada.

El muchacho tomó un florero con flores artificiales y lo arrojó a la puerta con gran fuerza, para descargar su furia.

-¡Kouji! ¡Kouji, ábreme hijo! – suplicaba su madre mientras tocaba la puerta con cada vez más insistencia.

Kouji hizo caso omiso de la súplica de su madrastra y se recargó en la pared, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber muerto en realidad; luego simplemente se dejó resbalar y cayó sentado sobre el suelo contra espalda a la pared.

-¡Kouji! – ahora, era su padre. - ¡Abre la puerta! – exclamó con furia y derribó la puerta.

Al entrar, ambos se quedaron paralizados al ver en el estado en que se encontraba su hijo, Kouji estaba llorando en la esquina de su habitación con la mirada al suelo donde tenía una foto de él con Kouichi; su madrastra tomó la foto y se sentó a su lado.

Kouji bajó la mirada y evadió la de su madre.

-Kouji, hijo… por favor…

-Déjeme, ¿quiere? – dijo; por el tono de su voz, parecía que le estaba diciendo que por su bien era mejor dejarlo en paz.

-Kouji, necesitas calmarte; hijo, algún día aceptarás la realidad… - le decía amorosamente mientras le palmeaba la espalda con afecto.

-Déjeme, ¿quiere? – repetía.

-Kouji…

-¡Quiere dejarme de una maldita vez en paz! – exclamó furioso mientras se levantaba. – Usted no es mi madre, ¿o ya lo olvidó?... – ella se quedó petrificada con esas palabras; Kouji ya había superado eso.

-¡Kouji! – se escandalizó su padre.

-¿Sabes? – ahora se dirigió a él – hubiera sido mejor que jamás me hubiera enterado que tenía un hermano, mucho menos que mi madre seguía viva. Porque eso realmente fue el peor error que cometí: _conocerlos_.

-Kouji…

-Perdón, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien de carne y hueso, alguien que realmente me escuchara… - su voz se quebraba por su tristeza; y sus ojos seguían cristalizados.

Intentó reprimir un poco su llanto para poder hablar mejor, pero sólo consiguió que se alargara más.

-Lo lamento – se dirigió a su madrastra.

-Oh, Kouji… - y lo abrazó. El muchacho sintió ése abrazo tan confortable como los de su hermano, aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban cada vez que necesitaba consuelo.

Un segundo abrazo le llegó de pronto y su nariz percibió la fragancia de su padre. En aquellos últimos momentos lo único que lamentaba era seguir vivo. ¿Para qué seguir así si la vida ya te ha dado la espalda?

**o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

__**Ok, me ha quedado algo cortito. Perdón u,u… pero decidí dejarlo hasta ahí…**

**Ojalá no me maten por lo que hice =S**

**Jejeje**

**Korime **psss he estado trabajando en mi tiempo libre en la continuación para los foros xD jejeje… pero no he podido terminarla u,u… a ver si ahorita me pongo a terminarla. Gomen! Y thanks por la explicación xD jejeje chau!!

**Chikane-chan** Por la pregunta sobre la leucemia. Sip, si tiene cura… con un trasplante de médula ósea puede curarse (_no siempre_), aún así la persona que la sufre y ya es tratada debe asistir al médico frecuentemente por temor a una decaída. Y ammm sip, es una historia larga =)…

**Shaki** jejeje la verdad ésta historia es muy querida para mí =)… le tengo cierto cariño porque he plasmado sentimientos propios en ella. Y perdón si está medio tristona, pero esa era mi meta cuando la comencé a escribir xD Saludoz!

**Hitsujackie** muchas grax por leerlo! ^.^

Ah, y por lo que dicen de un fic **Koukou **ammmm se los deberé… nunca he escrito un fic yaoi O_O y la verdad no me gusta mucho. Será un reto hacerlo. Pero espero lograrlo =)

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo 4: Nuevo libro

Digimon no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus creadores: **Takeichi Hongo y Akiyoshi Maita**.

Escribo por _**Hobbie**_~

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_.Cuando las páginas del libro se las lleva el viento y hay necesidad de ponerle nuevas._**  
**

* * *

**.  
**

La muerte siempre causa dolor, porque muere algo físico a lo que podemos acudir cada que estemos solos sentimentalmente, si viviéramos en la idea que lo más importante es el espíritu no sufriríamos, sabríamos o pensaríamos que siempre estarían ahí. Pero somos materialistas, y queremos todo físicamente. El hambre no se calma con sólo pensar en el estómago lleno.

Kouji Minamoto había sido testigo de una pérdida muy grande, la pérdida de su YO interior a causa del fallecimiento de su hermano; pero no había marcha atrás y su vida debía continuar, aún cuando tantas veces se repetía a sí mismo que ya no se sentía vivo.

Querer morir para no sufrir es un pensamiento idiota y egoísta, y Kouji había sido testigo de ello, su hermano había cometido un grave error.

"Si tan sólo se pudiera regresar el tiempo, hacerle ver que no estaba solo" pensaba Minamoto girando entre las sábanas de su cama. Aún a casi cinco años de lo sucedido seguía con el sentimiento a flor de piel.

Necesitaba girar la página y cerrar el libro que se había escrito con dolor, sangre y lágrimas. Ahora debía abrir uno nuevo, completamente en blanco, y utilizar tintas más alegres para rescribir una historia diferente.

Suspiró y abrió sus ojos para mirar la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana, necesitaba descansar pero el insomnio se lo impedía. Cuidadosamente de no hacer ruido al caminar se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, galletas fue lo único que encontró, después se dirigió al baño. Miró su reflejo adormecido y sus ojos tristes antes de arrojar agua a su cara.

— ¿Pasó algo hijo?

Se giró para ver a su madre apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta del baño.

— Insomnio. — susurró con un sonrisa. — No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

La mujer le sonrió también.

— Escuché ruido desde la cocina.

— Tienes un oído muy agudo. Lamento haberte despertado, tenía hambre.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar?

— No mamá, gracias.

La mujer besó su mejilla antes de regresar a su habitación.

Cumpleaños, bautizos, despedidas de solteros, bodas, nacimientos, fallecimientos. El mundo está lleno de acontecimientos que uno no puede manipular a su antojo, los sucesos ocurren porque así está destinado a ser.

¿Destino? ¿Es aceptable creer en él? ¿Es de perdedores echarle la culpa de lo malo que sucede a algo que no es posible siquiera tocar? Uno es dueño de su propia existencia.

Kouji ése día se daría cuenta que muy a pesar de haber pasado los años, de las decaídas que había tenido, del sufrimiento que había soportado en su etapa de duelo, del dolor que le causaba vestirse, mirarse al espejo, cosas tan cotidianas que le hacían recordar a su hermano, ése día se daría cuenta que aunque no existiese el destino, se sabe que uno va en busca de una meta, e inexplicablemente se dirige a ella sin necesidad de hacer muchas cosas. Porque nosotros dirigimos nuestra mente a lo que siempre nos conviene más.

.

.

— ¡Ey, Izumi! —gritaron desde abajo del balcón donde la muchacha se encontraba reflexionando.

— ¡Hola, Kouji! —saludó sonriente— Ahora bajo...

Por fin había amanecido y después de una ducha regeneradora se encontraba en casa de su mejor amiga. Desde meses atrás habían comenzado a ir a comer juntos con Takuya, siempre a la misma hora, y eso le estaba agradando.

La joven se apresuró hacia su tocador y tomó su bolso, para luego bajar corriendo por las escaleras.

— ¿Hija? —una mujer de delantal se asomó fuera de la cocina.

— ¡No tardo! ¡No me esperen para comer! —anunció la chica antes de abandonar su casa.

Minamoto la esperaba de espaldas a la pared contigua de la puerta principal.

— Hola. —el aludido se giró para verla y sonrió.

— Hola, ¿nos vamos?

— Claro

Ahora visitarían un restaunrant que había sido inaugurado un día anterior, un lugar bien ambientado con exquisitos platillos de buffet.

Izumi a su lado sonreía abiertamente.

— ¿Y por qué tan contenta?

— ¿Ah? —Izumi comprendía que Kouji, a pesar de ser un chico inteligente jamás se enteraría cuando una chica estuviese enamorada de él— Hace un bonito día —dijo sin más.

— Pero está nublado.

— Pues, así me gusta. —sonrió. Kouji se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Ey chicos!

Los dos muchachos se giraron a la vez al escuchar el grito de Takuya.

— Oh, ¿De dónde vienes eh? Porque por ahí no está tu casa - le preguntó Izumi divertida al ver que venía agitado.

— Ah, eso... —sonrió sonrojándose levemente— Venía de casa de Jumpei.

— ¿Va a venir también? —inquirió Kouji.

— No, ahora se va a mudar de casa y está ayudando a sus padres a mover todo.

— Uh, que mal —dijo Izumi— ni qué hacer, ¿y Tomoki?

— Tampoco vendrá, tiene mucha tarea.

— Ah, jeje... hablando de tarea yo también tengo mucha. —se avergonzó la muchacha.

— Te hubieras quedado en tu casa, Izumi, ya sabes que no sólo duramos una hora.

— Lo sé, Kouji. Pero quería venir.

Takuya sonrió.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— Claro.

Discutieron sobre tomar o no un taxi, al final decidieron seguir caminando, así lograron incrementar su apetito.

— ¿Está un poco lleno, no creen? —les preguntó Izumi dando una ojeada al lugar repleto de gente.

— Era más que obvio que estaría así, se acaba de abrir ayer. —Observó Kouji.

— Miren, ahí hay una mesa vacía —Takuya se adelantó y se apresuró a ocuparla.

Izumi lo siguió, pero Kouji se entretuvo mirando a una chica extraña, bonita, de cabello rubio pálido, de tez blanca y de ojos azul claro, vestía ropas extravagantes. La muchacha terminó de pagar y salió muy a prisa, pero en su loca carrera tropezó con una señora gorda que iba entrando.

— Oh, lo siento... —se disculpaba la rubia ayudando a la señora con las cosas que había dejado caer al piso accidentalmente.

— Muchacha idiota, a la otra fíjate por donde caminas —refunfuñaba la mujer molesta.

— Sí, lo lamento.

El pelinegro se ofreció para ayudar a recoger los objetos personales de la vieja esparcidos por el suelo. Cuando terminaron la mujer salió muy molesta del lugar objetando que en ningún otro lugar la habían tratado tan mal.

—Gracias. —le dijo la chica a Kouji.

_"Lo conozco... sí, lo he visto. ¿Dónde lo he visto?..." _pensaba la muchacha mientras seguía viendo detenidamente a Kouji.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

— Ah, lo lamento. Creo que recuerdo haberte visto antes, pero no lo sé.

— Pues yo nunca te he visto —Se apresuró a agregar, comenzó a desear terminar con ésa conversación. La gente los empezaba a ver extraño.

— Entonces, creo que sólo fue mi imaginación. Gracias por todo. Adiós.

Y de la misma manera, la chica abandonó el lugar muy a prisa. Kouji se dio la vuelta y se fue a ocupar la mesa junto a sus amigos, una mesa cerca a la ventana.

— ¿Quién era? —le preguntó Takuya.

— No lo sé, no la conozco.

La extraña seguía afuera del establecimiento, entonces se giró y posó su vista hacia el moreno.

— Yo... sé que te conozco, pero... —su mente daba miles de vueltas— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya te recordé! —exclamó sonriendo para luego irse del lugar.

.

.

.

"_Ahora lo entiendo, aunque no pueda evitarlo. Soy especial, pero nadie me cree. Ahora lo sé, ya sé quién es ése chico en el restaurant, es el mismo que veo en mis extraños sueños."_

— ¡Alice, hija! ¿Estás ahí? —preguntaron.

— Oh, claro mamá —sonrió la muchacha. — Pasa.

Una mujer no mayor de 40 años apareció en la habitación de la jovencita. Llevaba un viejo libro en sus manos. Era una extraña mujer que se decía así misma "psíquica", "bruja" la llamaban otros, "gitana".

— Tenemos que investigar —repuso con desdén la señora.

— Mamá, es sólo un sueño. Nada más.

— No, no, no. Los sueños son reflejos de nuestros pensamientos —recitó— tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie.

— ¿Pero cómo voy a saber lo que pienso mientras sueño, mamá?

La mujer abrió el libro con delicadeza y comenzó a hojearlo.

— Mamá, es un sueño. Un común y corriente sueño.

— ¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso, jovencita! —Exclamó— No puedes haber conocido a una persona "mediante un sueño" si nunca la habías visto.

"_Ok, tengo que aceptarlo. Mi madre es un tanto extraña y siempre ha pensado que tiene poderes sobrenaturales… Pero no tengo de otra, debo escucharla… es mi madre después de todo…"_

.

.

Kouji iba abriendo los ojos; intentó ver con claridad parpadeando varias veces, logrando distinguir la silueta de una mujer delante de él.

— No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido, si eres uno de mis mejores alumnos.

El pelinegro sintió cómo todas las miradas de su grupo se concentraban en él. _"Por qué la universidad puede ser tan aburrida e interesante a la vez_" pensó el muchacho. Las disculpas no fueron necesarias para tal falta de respeto, la docente salió indignada del salón de clases bramando a los cuatro vientos que los alumnos no la respetaban y que ya no sería maestra y bla bla bla~

Volteó a ver a sus compañeros de clase, el grupo al que asistía ahora, no era nada comparado con el grupo donde estudiaba con Takuya e Izumi; pero él había decidido hacer el cambio. Necesitaba alejarse un poco más para que la separación no fuera tan dura cuando se fuera. Ya que graduándose se iría a estudiar al extranjero, tal como alguna vez se lo prometió a Kouichi, su hermano.

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo.

"_No sé cómo puedo lograr sentirme bien; porque aunque lo diga y lo repita cientos de miles de veces en mi cabeza, sé que algo no anda bien… siento como si Kouichi no hubiera muerto en realidad"_

— Yo no lo vi morir. Quizá esté vivo —sonrió más abiertamente ante tal estupidez hecha pensamiento y cerró sus ojos.

.

.

"_Un alma enjaulada en la culpa, en la desesperación, con la necesidad de ser perdonado y sumida en la oscuridad, nunca dejará este mundo. Según me dijo mi madre, un alma jamás podrá abandonar nuestro mundo hasta que haya terminado con la misión que alguien Grande nos concedió."_

— ¿Alice?

— No lo sé, mamá. Todo esto es tan extraño.

La señora se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación. Su hija poco creía en lo que hacía, pensaba lo mismo que la gente que la rodeaba, la creía una charlatana, pero eran familia y respetaba un poco lo que hacía.

— ¿Mamá…?

— ¿Sí?

— Ah… ¿los vivos pueden hablar con los muertos…?

— No todos tienen esa facultad de comprender los sentimientos de alguien que ya no vive.

— Pero… y si sí pueden llegar a comprenderlos, ¿es sencillo comunicarte?

— No lo sé, Alice. No debe ser difícil si puedes comprenderlo a la perfección, ¿no crees? —depositó un beso sobre la frente de su hija y se marchó.

La puerta se cerró una vez que la señora salió. Alice cerró sus ojos, y cuando sus párpados nublaron su vista, su mente descansó al instante. El sueño había ganado otra vez…

.

.

.

Kouji Minamoto seguía con sus clases después de pasar un mal rato con una de sus profesoras. Había aprendido que dormir en clase no era nada sano si no deseabas que te sermonearan hasta más no poder. Las demás clases eran un poco más animadas y más interesantes.

— HOLA —escuchó de pronto al lado de él. — ¿Qué haces, eh?

— Agh… ¿quisieras intentar no dejarme sordo, Takuya? —se quejó.

Por fin, la última clase había llegado, y ésta vez le tocaba en el mismo grupo que Takuya. Así que por lo menos no se aburriría. Pero le fastidiaba que siempre llegara con ése "ánimo".

— Jajaja, no sé de qué tanto te quejas, eh… Oye te invito a una fiesta que organizan los de mi grup…

— No gracias —interrumpió tomando asiento en uno de los pupitres. — Estoy muy ocupado.

— Pero si no he terminado… ¿qué acaso estás ocupado todos los días…?

— Ajá…

— Sí, claro… —tomó el asiento de atrás.

— Di lo que quieras, Takuya. No iré.

— Ok, ok… no te insisto más.

— Gracias, me haces un gran favor.

La clase de literatura no era en sí la más animada para los alumnos, pero para Kouji y Takuya si lo era. Podían platicar sin ser interrumpidos, y era la única clase del día que recibían juntos.

Aunque se la pasaran peleando, ambos se sentían fraternalmente unidos por un lazo de amistad.

A la salida, Kouji había decidido esperarse un poco más en la cafetería. Necesitaba despejar varias cosas de su mente y aclarar otras más.

— Hola. —saludó la voz de una chica.

Kouji suspiró y levantó la vista.

— Ho…hola… —dijo al recordarla.

— ¿Puedo sentarme…?

— Sí… claro…

— Creo que antes no pudimos platicar en paz. —Mencionó colocando su mochila al lado de ella sobre una silla— No sabía que estudiabas aquí.

— Ah, sí. Ya llevo tiempo aquí.

— Oh… Bueno, me presento: Soy Alice - sonrió.

— Kouji, un gusto. - le tendió la mano.

— El gusto es mío, Kouji - la estrechó.

"_¿Kouji?... Pero… creí que su nombre era Kouichi… Ja… ya veo que mis sueños realmente son una estupidez…"_

_.  
_

* * *

.

**T**res largos años que no le continuaba, pero en un momento de nostalgia le continué, a como recuerdo que iba la historia. Un saludo para aquellos que alguna vez leyeron este fic y para quienes lo estan leyendo ahora._  
_

**R**_ach.~  
_


End file.
